Changing Tides
by unnz4
Summary: Hey this is my first story! Rose killed Dimitri, and recieved Christian as her charge and not Lissa like she hoped. Lissa and Christian went their seperate ways, what is something flourishes between Rose and Christian? RxC Please R&R?
1. Unsure

**Hey people!! This is my first story on fanfiction, so yea, sorry if it's bad, but I do hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing this first chapter…**

**Just to let you know…I had to change a few things, that's why I reposted this…**

**Please review…**

**~unnz =]**

"_Rose Hathaway, Your assigned Moroi is Christian Ozera." Alberta said. _

_Shock, confusion and sadness echoed through the bond as I stood up to collect my Silver stake and to receive my promise mark._

_I couldn't understand…How? _

_Then I looked up and saw Queen Bitch smirking satisfied with herself._

_Does the bond mean anything? _

_In the end Lissa got Eddie as her Guardian. _

_At least she is with someone we had grown up with, and someone I know will look after her._

_Christian and Lissa were still together, so that was saying something right? Wrong._

I sighed for about the millionth time as I stretched.

I thought that if Lissa and Christian were still together, I would get the chance to stay with her, but fate obviously had a different idea.

Life obviously hated me; I have already suffered enough, why does it want me to suffer more?

Okay, don't get me wrong, after Christian and Lissa broke up, I was there for him, but only because I couldn't be there for Lissa, because she was sent straight to the Royal court the day after graduation.

I wish I could be with her, but I guess she moved on, which only made Christian even quieter. He barely talks to anyone.

We have been living in a place in California for a while, but it was pretty cool with the amount of Dhampir's and Moroi's that are around.

Honestly? Since Dimitri died…I felt something for Adrian, but what did he do? Hurt me like almost every other guy. He decided that since Lissa was now single that he would comfort her, hence allowing them to have more of a relationship then just friendship.

They are together now, and well honestly, no matter how much Christian and I clash in personalities, I'm starting to see why Lissa liked him.

When we have guest over and their kids are with them, he is so compassionate and sweet, he smiles like he hasn't in 10 years-And I should stop now.

What is wrong with me? I can't fall in love with him. First of all he is Lissa's ex, and well…he is my charge, isn't that illegal or something.

But I guess not, I have seen Dhampir and Moroi couples, married happily with kids.

I just hope Christian can handle everything that will happen in the future.

Lissa is said to be Queen once Queen Bitch dies, Adrian being her now boyfriend—if they are together long enough—he will become King with her.

I don't hate Lissa, I don't think I ever could, but lately…she has been blocking me from her, and Adrian, he has stopped dream walking.

I don't have contact with Eddie, and Christian is always in his room, or with his new girlfriend.

It's depressing at times, but I live, as usual.

Life has been so different. Things are weird I guess, I miss Dimitri, and am still hurt by Adrian, I don't have anyone to talk to, not that I actually do talk to anyone but still, it's nice to have that someone with us right?

At the moment, I'm laying on my bed staring at my roof, covered with random posters and photos, listening to the rain beating hard against my window, with the slight beat echoing from Christian's room across the hall.

"Rose!" I heard Christian say before my door creaked open.

I hadn't actually realized I was crying until I felt something swipe across my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, but loud enough for me to hear over the rain.

I shrugged, like I said before I don't like talking about my life. _They come first,_ my life has never really mattered…

"Rose," he said sternly, "Talk to me" he said in an almost pleading tone.

"What's there to talk about?" I snapped.

His face didn't show anything but concern, for what I didn't know, but I hated when people openly showed sympathy for me!

I rolled my eyes, and sat up, about to stand, but Christian caught my wrist.

"Let it go"

"No. Not until you tell talk to me."

"What if I don't huh? I'm only a shadow! That's all I'll ever be." I said pushing back tears and a sob.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp, and walked towards my door, running down the hall and towards the stairs which lead straight to the front door.

Rain, storms, I don't know why, but it always had a way to make me smile.

Spreading my arms out, I started spinning as if trying to let the rain wash off my pessimistic thoughts away, though that will never actually happen, it's just a nice thought.

"Rose come back inside, you're going to get sick!" Christian yelled from the door over the rain.

I stopped moving, since when had he actually cared about me?

I turned to face him, "Why do you care?" I yelled smiling as thunder clashed above.

"Because I don't need a sick guardian!" He yelled back, rolling his eyes and walking off.

I rolled my eyes, typical!

**Christian's POV**

I walked back into my bedroom, and watched Rose from my floor to ceiling window.

She was beautiful, but I wouldn't be able to tell her that, I couldn't tell her I love her…could I?

"No." I muttered shaking my head.

I have a girlfriend as it is…one that I don't actually like, but what else can I do? After Lissa and I broke up, she was of course comforted by that doosh bag of an Ivashkov, only giving them access to be together. I can't even talk to Lissa with out Adrian trying to yell at me; which is the reason why I stopped all contact with her.

Sadly I have to go for the stupid Coronation of Lissa.

I wish I didn't! I wish there could be a blizzard or something, leaving Rose and I together.

But sadly that will never happen!

I wish I could get through to Rose, she was so understanding during the time that I was broken, and what did I do? I pushed her away, and she's was more broken then I was, not only because of Dimitri who she had killed, but also Adrian who had hurt her by leaving her when she needed someone the most, and that someone she chose was him.

I don't blame her for hating me; I honestly hate myself for what I did, but what done is done.

"Christian!"

I sigh as I turn from the window, and look towards where my door is open revealing a soaked Rose, looking well…hotter then ever despite her chattering teeth.

I rush over to her and lead her to her room, and into the connected bathroom.

"You should take a warm shower, so you don't get—"

"Sick, I know." She muttered stepping away from my hands that were against the small of her back.

Pushing me out of the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, before I heard the shower running.

She is so broken, I wonder how she copes. She keeps everything bottled up inside as well as the darkness from Lissa. It's a shock she hasn't gone mental yet.

I shouldn't say that, but it's a thought. But I guess the amount she works out in the gym downstairs helps with that.

Looking outside I noticed that it was getting late, so I quietly walked towards her door.

"Christian, ca-can you—never mind." She muttered as she shook her head.

I looked at her trying to decipher her thoughts, but walked out anyway, knowing if I didn't I would be able to keep the control I have.

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe I was about to ask that.

I look up as I hear the door close softly.

How could I ask something like that? I'm just glad I got my self control back.

I sigh has I slipped under the duvet cover, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over…hopefully without a night mare this time.

'"Little Dhampir? Is that you? I've been wondering when I would see you next." I heard someone say from behind me.

I swiveled around and say those bright green eyes that had once deceived me.

I rolled my eyes, and walked away from him, through the brightly colored petals that surrounded me. 

"Rose!" He called out as he ran to catch up to me, "Please listen to me." He said.

"Why? Why should I listen to you Adrian?" I asked as a turned around to face him.

He took a step back, probably by my anger.

"I—"

"This is the first time you have done this in so long. Why start now?" I said interrupting him.

Suddenly everything started to fade, causing him to frown.

"Don't come back. I'll see you when ever I do, but don't come back into my dreams." I said harshly.

My eyes fluttered open to bright blue eyes instead of the posters and such.

I sat up quickly causing Christian to fall off the edge of the bed, which made me laugh despite the mood I was placed in seeing Adrian again.

I peeked over the edge to see him lying there laughing. "Sorry, but you shouldn't do that." I said as I extended an arm out to him.

He grasped my hand, but instead of using it to help himself up, he pulled me down against him.

My eyes widened. '_What is going on…?' _I thought as I felt his arm snake around my waist.

Biting my lip, I quickly pulled out of his grasp.

"Sorry." I muttered before running towards the bathroom locking the door behind me.

Walking over to the sink, I stared at my self.

Shaking my head at the possibility of Christian ever liking me like I like him.

Sighing, I slipped out of my clothes, and stepped under the scorching hot water.

Feeling my muscles un-knot.

Before feeling my stomach knot.

How could I forget? Today has probably got to be the worst day.

Well for me anyway…

Today was Valentine's Day.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as sudden memories of Dimitri flooded my mind.

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I stepped out, slipping my clothes that consisted of a pair of skinny jeans and an off-shoulder top.

Christian had made it clear that he doesn't like the formalities, and had "forbidden" me from doing so.

Walking downstairs, I saw Oriana with Christian.

She is a nice girl, and we had a lot in common, one being we both loved Christian, and honestly, I'm glad she can make him happy again.

Just wish that would happen to me.

"Hey Rose!" Oriana said, as they saw me approach.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Now that you're here, we can go." She said smiling back, as she and Christian walked over to the door, when Guardian Havard was waiting.

Sighing once again—I've done that was too many times!—I followed them as we exited the house, locking it behind me.

Turing around, I entered the passenger seat, and waited for the day of doom to begin.

**Hey again…**

**I hope you liked this first chapter!**

**I hope its okay; please tell me your thoughts!!**

**Which mean you have to click that green button below!!**

**Please?**

**~unnz**

**P.S The song of the chapter name is Unsure by Delta Goodrem.**

**P.P.S I'd like to thank Mrs. Christian Ozera for the title!! Thank you soo much!**


	2. Rose Red

**Hey guys.**

**Thank you for the reviews I did receive, and thank you for the helpful info,**

**I'm hoping this chapter will be better then the first.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I'm super sorry this is about 2 and a half weeks late…I didn't mean that, it's just soo much homework is just a pain!!**

**~unnz =]**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own VA or the characters they belong to the amazing RM I can only take credit for a few other characters.**

_Turing around, I entered the passenger seat, and waited for the day of doom to begin._

~-*-~

Oriana suggested that we go to a mall.

She like many other girls love to shop and Valentine's Day sales were everywhere.

Entering a dress shop, I watched Oriana drag Christian through many racks, her bright green eyes sparkling every time she saw a dress she liked, and piled it onto the ever growing pile in Christian's arms.

Her green eyes reminded me of Victor Dashkov, who was actually her uncle.

If only she knew about my terrible past with what happened, since before he was placed in jail. I don't think she knew.

But she doesn't seem anything like Victor.

Well neither did Natalie, and look at her now, dead because she turned Strigoi just because he asked her to, then killed by Dimitri when she tried to kill me.

I shook off the thoughts.

I walked over to Jared or Guardian Havard as he is formally known.

"How long will that take?" I asked looking through a rack of halter-neck dresses that was near us.

"About an hour minimum." He replied nonchalantly.

When I looked up from looking through yet another rack of dresses (I was getting really bored.) I looked up and noticed Oriana walking out in a black and deep blue dress. The blue had a slight leopard print, and came just about mid-thigh. It was actually really pretty against her pale skin, and black hair.

"Hey Rose!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around to look towards Christian.

"Yea?" I called back.

"You know you could try a dress on?" He asked as he picked up a black dress from in-front of him, "maybe this one?" he suggested turning it around so I could see it.

I couldn't help but smile!

The dress about mid-thigh, black with beads around the waist and neck. It was really pretty!

But something stopped me before I could take a step.

I can't try anything on. I'm on duty!

I shook my head sadly.

"I can't. I'm on duty." I told him sadly.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I want you to try it on!" He said walking towards me and pushed the dress in my direction.

I sighed and grasped it.

The chiffon was soft in my hand as I walked towards a changing room.

Slipping into the dress, I looked up at my reflection in the floor length mirror.

Stepping out of the stall, I saw Christian and Oriana talking as they waited for me.

"Wow. Rose you look amazing!" someone muttered from behind Christian and Oriana, instantly making me cautious about everything around us.

Looking behind where Christian who was now looking at me with a broad smile, and Oriana who looked a bit jealous, I saw Jared.

Letting go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I shook my odd thought of us being in danger away, I would sense if there were any Strigoi.

I gave a small twirl; laughing when I heard someone else from near us wolf whistle earning his a slap across the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"Come on." Christian said gesturing towards me, "I'll get it for you."

I started to decline, but before I could he pushed me back into the changing room.

I rolled my eyes and changed back.

Before I could stop him, Christian took the dress from my hand, and paid for it, as well as Oriana's leopard print dress.

Each shop we went to, Oriana got something, such as jewelry, or shoes. Me? I declined everything, no matter how much Jared or Christian tried to beg.

When we finally went home, I rushed upstairs, seriously wanting to get away from the making out couple.

Taking my new dress out of the bag, I placed it into my walk in closet.

Hearing my phone buzz from the bed side table, I walked over to it.

"Rose?" I heard someone who sounded vaguely like Lissa say.

"L-Lissa?" I replied, as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Rose." I heard Christian call from downstairs.

Ignoring Christian, I listened to Lissa, as I checked her emotions.

Something had obviously happened. Her emotions were everywhere.

"Lissa, is something wrong?" I asked concern for my best friend over ruling the fact that I hadn't heard from her in months.

She laughed giddily, "No, why would you say that?" I could've sworn she was drunk, but then I wouldn't be able to read her emotions.

"Adrian…stop that!" she said as she laughed through the phone.

"Rose, can you come down here please?" I heard Christian call again,

I sighed, "Hey Liss, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up, and chucked my phone onto the bed behind me, as I stood up.

"What?" I said from the top of the stairs.

I noticed that Oriana and Jared had already left, leaving Christian lounging on the couch.

He laughed that beautiful laugh of his, making me involuntary shiver.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie." He said as he looked up towards me, his sapphire eyes glimmering.

I shrugged, "Give me about five minutes." I said as I turned around.

Changing into something more comfortable, I walked back downstairs, the smell of butter popcorn over powering the house.

Failing onto the couch next to Christian, I smirked at the film choice.

"Rose Red? Seriously?" I said as he pressed play from the main menu.

He shrugged innocently, "Don't tell me the famous Rose Hathaway is scared?" he asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "No, just making sure that you aren't." I shot back as large rocks that came from the sky started to demolish a house, at the same time a small girl drawing this.

As the movie continued, I didn't realize that Christian had actually placed his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

By the time Pam from the movie was shown dead in the water, I realized just how close to Christian I was.

Looking up, I noticed him watching me, and not the movie.

I couldn't help but stare at him.

His blue eyes flashed as the scenes from the TV played through them

Thuds from the movie made me jump, causing Christian to chuckle.

I scowled at him, and pushed hi away.

But instead if distance between us, he seemed to pull me closer, his warm breath blowing across my face.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip, as he leaned even closer.

_This is it, isn't it? _I thought as I leaned in as well.

As his lips connected more fully against mine…

…The lights turned on, followed by a slap across my cheek.

**I wonder who slapped her…Well I know, but yea…hehe.**

**I wonder why Lissa called too…hmm interesting…**

**Please review, And I'll post more soon!!**

**Once again super sorry about the long wait…**

**Oh and the movie as you probably guessed was Rose Red, which is actually a mini series from Steven King, so credit for that goes to him…**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**~unnz =]**


	3. Mistake

**Hey! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait…school has been such a pain! But it's the Easter break, so I may be able to update a bit faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you once again.**

**~unnz**

**Disclaimer: I as I've said before do not own VA though I wish I did. It all except my own characters belong to the fantastic Richelle Mead**

* * *

…_The lights turned on, followed by a slap across my cheek._

I felt her emotions before I saw her.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Lissa?" I whispered as I quickly stood.

"How could you?" she asked she stood by Adrian.

I was about to answer, but Christian beat me to it.

"Don't blame her. It's my fault. I kissed her, it was a mistake." He said taking a step towards her.

I looked at him in disbelief, before recovering with my Guardian mask.

'_I'm sorry Rose.'_ Lissa said through the bond, giving me a smile.

I nodded, and noticed Adrian looking at me.

I resisted the urge to role my eyes as we all sat down.

"Where is your Guard-" I was interrupted by Eddie dragging a few bags from outside.

"Eddie!" I yelled.

"Rose!" He yelled back, before we laughed as I stood to help him.

I heard Christian stand and lead Adrian and Lissa upstairs, Eddie and I following behind carrying their bags.

A sudden thought hit me.

They were staying with us.

But for how long?

Shaking my thoughts, I brought their bags into the guest bedroom, and brought Eddie's stuff into the room next to mine so it was easier to wake him up for training in the morning.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Jetlag is a pain!" Lissa said as she entered the room.

"I'm off too." Adrian said, following her.

Christian and Eddie did the same.

Me?

I walked off towards my room balcony.

'_It was a mistake' _that ran through my head over and over.

"That's all I'm ever going to be, aren't I?" I asked no one particular.

I shook my head and sighed, refusing to let the tears that had pooled in my eyes to run down my cheeks.

My mum didn't want me hence getting sent straight to St. Vlad's.

Dimitri kept pushing me away until he finally let his guards down.

And now…Christian saying that the kiss was a mistake.

Letting out a soft sigh, I lay down looking up at the darkening sky above me.

I don't know how long I lay there before I sat up.

Fine. If that was all it was to him, I'll accept it.

I shouldn't have let my feelings flower like they did anyway; he has a girlfriend, and well he is Lissa's ex.

Standing up, I walked into the room, and looked towards the bright red flashing numbers on my bedside table.

_10:00pm_

I decided that I'd start my morning training without Eddie; it might be for the better.

Quickly changing into a pair of black shorts, and a white tank top, I put on my shoes, tying my hair into a messy pony tail as I quietly ran down the stairs.

Entering the gym we had outside in the back yard, I sat in the center of the room, as I stretched.

As I stood to walk over to the weights, I heard the gym doors open.

Ignoring whoever it was, I started on my weights, keeping count on how many I was doing.

"Rose." I heard someone say as the weight room door opened.

Putting down the overly large weight, I pushed the stray strands of hair out of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked Adrian as he walked over to me.

He gave me a lazy smirk, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Go away Adrian." I said darkly as I moved towards the track outside.

As I started to run, I noticed Eddie walk out.

I waved towards him, and continued on with my laps, the cool night air rushing past as I did so.

As I slowed down to a stop, I saw Adrian waiting for me.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked as I took a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Not going to happen Little Dhampir." He replied.

I growled, and stepped past him, but he mirrored me, causing him to stand in front of me again.

"What do you want?" I asked as I sighed.

"To talk."

"Well I don't want to talk." I told him, as I turned around and started to walk inside.

"You can't hide from me all the time." He yelled out behind me.

I just shrugged and continued my way in through the large living room, which was a light shade of blue with black and white couches here and there.

"…This is Lissa." I heard Christian finish as he spoke.

I walked towards the voices, and saw Oriana, Christian, and Lissa around the redwood dining table, that out looked the lit up pool outside.

I greeted each with a nod, as I walked past them and towards the pool outside.

I had a feeling that they were all watching me, but honestly, I didn't care.

I walked past the pool, and onto a path into the trees that were behind; which were in the wards as it was apart of the property.

About twenty meters on the path, I took a sharp right, hoping that if I did, I may be able to just stay away from everyone for today, I knew Christian didn't want to go anywhere and if he did he had Eddie and Jared with him.

Sighed I stopped at a boulder that was sitting by a lake in an opening.

Slipping of my shoes [and socks] I walked towards the edge of the lake, and sat down, allowing my feet to touch the crisp water.

**Christian's POV**

'_It was a mistake' _I honestly couldn't believe I said that. It wasn't a mistake!

After Lissa, Adrian and Eddie went into their bedrooms, I did the same thinking of a way to make it up to Rose.

I stood at my balcony and watched the sky darken, before seeing a figure walk into the gym—Rose.

I wanted to talk to Rose, but before I could step away from the balcony railing, I saw another figure run in to the gym behind Rose.

I sighed, _why did they have to come now? _I thought as I stepped out of my room, down the stairs as the door bell rang.

Oriana stood with her Guardian talking between themselves.

I allowed them in, as Lissa stepped down the stairs.

"Lissa, this is Oriana and Guardian Havard. Oriana, Jared this is Lissa." I introduced as we walked into the kitchen, and sat around the dining table.

As we spoke, I heard footsteps before Rose came into view.

She gave us a nod, and exited through the door that led to the pool.

I watched her as she walked past the pool and into the trees, before she walked out of sight.

"So how have you been Christian?" Lissa asked me as I stood to make breakfast.

I shrugged. "Okay. Everything has gone well lately." I replied as I opened the fridge.

I heard Oriana and Lissa engage into a conversation, before Adrian walked in and sat down with them, joining into the conversation.

I placed the plates down on the table as they I sat down.

"Hey where did Rose go?" Lissa asked as she started to eat.

I looked towards the window again and realized that it had been a while since she went out there.

"I don't know. But I'll go look for her." Eddie replied as he stood and placed his plate by the sink.

We all watched him go through the door and into the trees.

"I hope she is okay." Lissa said as we stood and walked into the living room, flicking on the TV.

We all stayed silent after that.

After about 20 minutes, I couldn't stand the fact that Rose was out there…made me realize just how much I love her.

I excused myself and went up to my room, and sat in front of my window.

A dark figure came through the trees before I heard chatter from downstairs.

It wasn't _her_. She's still out there, and I don't know when she will come back.

I hope nothing causes her to go on a killing spree like she has done before.

**Rose's POV**

I lifted my head up from my knees when I heard a slight step a few meters away, and my guards went up.

"Rose? Where are you?"

Oh it's only Eddie.

I sighed and suddenly felt my stomach lurch with nausea.

I clasped my hand around my silver stake, stood and walked my way through where I knew the wards were, and followed the noise in silence.

In front of me were a few blood whores that looked like they had just come from a club a few miles away surrounded by about 10 Strigoi.

I suddenly saw red. I may not completely like blood whores, but they were still people and didn't deserve to be a snack, or death.

I silently moved behind one that was closest to me, but one girl squealed slightly causing him to turn around and with its lightning speed have his fangs to my neck.

"You'll be an amazing asset to our team Rose." He told me with malice before I felt his fangs puncture my neck.

* * *

**So that's that chapter.**

**I wonder [though I already know] what will happen to Rose.**

**Once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but I will try to post more soon, I have to type a chapter for the story I'm co-writing with Nicole Bitch Ozera called Fate, please read it! And please read her stories they are amazing!**

**Oh also…Do read Mishcabe's and Allyvic1994's stories they are such amazing authors and I love them to bits!!**

**Please review and tell me how you like this story so far!**

**~unnz**


	4. Numb

**Okay, so because it's the holidays for Easter, I thought that maybe I could send in another chapter before getting onto the homework I've been given. **

**Also I love my reviewers, I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you!**

**  
So here you go…let's see what's going to Rose shall we?**

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own the characters from VA they belong to the amazing Richelle Mead; I only own a few other characters.**

**Please review too??**

**~unnz**

"_You'll be an amazing asset to our team Rose." He told me with malice before I felt his fangs puncture my neck._

As soon as I felt the skin of my neck break, I screamed out.

Reaching behind me quickly I slashed the arm that was holding me in place with my Silver Stake, causing him to scream out.

Ignoring the slight pain, I turned to look at the Strigoi that were moving in on the few blood whores.

Stabbing the Strigoi in front of me with speed I didn't know I had, I moved onto the others.

Stabbing each in turn, I saw the girls run off into the trees that led to the main road.

As they ran out of view I heard clapping echo the little area coming from my left.

Quickly turning, I realized that no one was there.

I shook my head slowly as the blood loss and pain caused me to become dizzy.

"Stupid Strigoi biting into." I muttered as I sat down.

Clapping once again echoed around me followed by a small nausea cramp.

I groaned as I looked up slightly.

In front of me, still clapping stood Dimitri.

I gasped at the sight of him. "D-Dimitri." I muttered, my eyes widening.

"Roza. You fight…there is no word for how you fight." He whispered as he sat in front of me.

I stayed silent.

Leaning forwards he pushed back loose strands of my hair behind my ear, before taking my hair out, making it loose around my shoulders.

"I thought-I thought I killed you." I stuttered as I found my ability to speak again.

"You didn't." he said simply as he leaned forward causing my body to bend back until I was lying on the ground.

**Christian's POV**

I looked towards my left and saw that two hours had gone past.

It was silent downstairs and I wasn't sure what they were doing, but honestly I didn't care, I had to check if Rose was okay.

But before I do…

I stood and went down the stairs and saw that they were all watching a movie.

"Oriana," she looked up at the mention of her name, "Can I speak to you please?" I asked her.

She nodded and stood from where she was sitting with Eddie.

"Yeah?" she asked as we entered the kitchen.

"I just want to tell you that I—"

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked me softly.

"I—" She just put her hand up to stop me and smiled.

"Go. She could be in danger." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek before giving me a small push towards the door.

I smiled and walked towards the door, "Oriana?" she looked towards me, "I thought I would let you know Eddie's single." I told her causing her to blush slightly.

As she walked back to the theatre room, I walked down the path Rose had taken earlier.

As I walked, I noticed a hidden path made in the long grass.

I decided to follow it until I reached an opening.

As I walked further in, I heard voices further down through the trees.

As I followed the voices I realized that I was out of the wards, but that didn't matter at this moment.

Rose did.

Stepping out into another clearing very quietly, I saw a trail of dead Strigoi leading to another leaning over something.

I realized that it was Rose from her slight whimper.

"Please don't Dimitri..." I heard her say.

Instantly I saw him bend his neck to lean against hers.

Instantly he was alight before I realized I was doing that.

Dimitri yelled out as Rose squirmed her way out and staked him through the back.

I removed the fire but didn't move, as she flipped him to his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she staked him again.

"Thank you Roza." He said hoarsely, as he caressed her cheek before it fell limply to his side, his head rolling off to the side.

Rose's body fell forward.

I quickly ran towards her and helped her up.

She looked at me, and I saw the tears slide down her beautiful face.

As I was about to wipe them away, she took a step away from me.

"You should go before anymore come." She said as she took out her phone and called someone.

"I'll stay here until the Alchemists come, I'll return after that."

I wanted to fight back, but she just gave me a glare that told me that I have to go.

I sighed and retreated down the path I had come from.

I was going to make it up to Rose after she came back.

I promise!

**Rose's POV**

I'm so thankful Christian had been there to do what he had.

But I was still hurt from what he sad, hence me pushing him away.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, but it was something I had to do, plus he was out of the wards, and I didn't want him to die, it was my job to protect him.

After a few hours I heard Sydney calling my name, so I called hers so she could follow my voice.

As she came into view she gasped as she saw me.

"Are you okay?" she asked rushing towards me.

I nodded, "A bit numb, but yeah, I'm okay." I reassured her.

She nodded, and took that potion out to cause the Strigoi to disappear.

Though this area wasn't a place that humans came often, some did for hiking.

I thanked her as she started to leave, and told her that I would call when I could.

"Take care of yourself please?" she asked me as she gave me a gentle hug.

I nodded and stood there until she was out if sight.

I turned on the spot and stared at where Dimitri had laid not just 10 minutes ago.

I looked up and saw the first few rays of sunlight glimmer over the trees.

I yawned and walked down the path I had come from and entered the house.

"Rose? What happened? Are you okay?" Lissa asked frantically as I started to climb the stairs.

I looked up and saw her, "I'm okay. Just a few cuts and bruises." I shrugged as I stepped in front of her.

She stepped forwards and touched a bruise that was forming before I felt the usual hot-cold-hot sensation that I felt when she was healing.

As she pulled away, I gave her a stern look.

She shrugged innocently and smiled, "Can you blame me?" she asked as she turned around and walked towards her room. "Goodnight." She called over her shoulder.

I smiled, "Goodnight." I called back.

Walking towards my room, I opened the door and noticed someone sitting on my bed.

Closing the door behind me I yawned.

"Who ever you are, can you come back in the morning, when I'm not so tired?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

Turning towards me I noticed it was Christian.

"No." he replied simply.

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged as I closed the door behind me slipping out of my now blood red tank top and shorts, and entered the shower letting the warm water slide away all the blood and un-tense my muscles.

Exiting the shower, I slipped on an overly large shirt and pajama short shorts on and exited the bathroom.

Christian still sat there watching the bathroom door, waiting for me to come out.

"Thank you." I said softly as I lay down next to where he was sitting down.

He lay down next to me, and gently brought a hand up to me face.

"Nothing to thank me for." He said as he caressed my cheek gently.

"Rose?" Christian asked after a small silence between us.

"Hmm?" I replied looking towards him, not realizing how close he was.

"Will you go out with me?" he whispered.

"What about Oriana?" I asked him.

He shrugged, broke up with her. I think she likes Eddie anyway." He replied. "So will you?' he asked again.

"You know, never mind, It was stupid to ask." He said, when I didn't say anything as he sat up and stood.

"Christian…"

**And I'll stop it there.**

**Hehe.**

**Well for now anyway.**

**So what do you think Rose will say? **

**I'll post another chapter soon!**

**Please review? And maybe you'll get your own Christian. Hehe**

**~unnz**


	5. Pinned ya!

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Many of you gave different opinions on what Rose would say, most saying that Rose should say yes.**

**Well let's see what she does say.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy [or Christian ):] but I do own the other characters from my own [very weird] imagination.**

"_Christian…"_

He turned to face me, a small frown on his face.

"I—give me a bit of time, Dimitri just died, and though I thought I killed him before, I didn't realize that this would cause me to be in such a weak state." I told him looking down at my hands.

He shrugged, "Okay, whatever." He said walking out.

Although what I said was the truth, I still feel hurt from what he had said. But I agree with him, I am a mistake.

As the door closed with a thud, I let the tears that I had been holding in, out.

I don't know how long I sat there before I fell asleep.

"_Little Dhampir!" Adrian said._

"_What do you want Adrian. Why am I here?" I asked as I walked towards the water at the beautiful beach we were on._

"_Oh but why am I not here? I told you before, we need to talk." He replied as wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I pushed his hands away from me, and walked away from him, "We do not need to talk. You said what you had to, and I said what I had to, let's leave it at that, and you're with Lissa." I said as turned to give him a cold glare._

"_That doesn't—"_

I woke up with a start, but thanking god that I didn't have to stay there.

"Rose?" someone whispered before a stream of sunlight entered my room.

I squinted and shielded my eyes from the sudden light.

"Sorry about that." Eddie whispered.

I shrugged as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"We heard about the attack and Dimitri, and also you look like you've been crying." He replied.

"Oh." Was all I said, before a silence surrounded us.

I sighed, and lay down again.

I was honestly glad that Eddie was with me, he knew what it was like to lose someone you are really close to.

Eddie broke the silence and started going through out funny memories at St. Vlad's.

As the morning came around, I stood, "You want to spar?" I asked him as I entered the bathroom to wash my face and change into some grey shorts and a black tank.

"I'll meet you down there, prepare to lose." He warned as I heard the door close.

I laughed as I brushed my hair up into a pony tail, then walked down the wakening house.

Walking into the gym, I started my stretches thinking about how much I wanted to say yes to Christian.

Hearing the doors open, I looked up to see Eddie smirking.

We both jumped into position, and got set to attack.

Hitting a blow to his side, I jumped over his feet as he tried to trip me.

This continued until finally I had pinned him to the ground.

"Pinned ya." I said triumphantly as I sat next to him, both of us panting.

"Yeah yeah." He groaned as he sat up.

I couldn't help but laugh, I was so glad that I had Eddie with me.

We went inside after a while and went to have a shower.

As I came down, the smell of waffles wafted past me.

"Mm, something smells nice." I said as I entered the kitchen, before I froze.

In front of me were Adrian and Christian. The two people I least wanted to see.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian greeted as he stood and took a chair out next to him.

"Lord Ivashkov." I replied as I ignored his offered chair, and sat opposite him. 

"Do you need help Chris—Lord Ozera? I asked, no matter how much it hurt.

I was so used to Christian and I being so calm around each other, but since last night…I don't know what had happened.

Christian ignored me as he placed a plate in front of Adrian , himself and I.

"Where is Lissa?" I asked as the silence became suffocating.

"Shopping, Oriana wanted to take her to the malls around here, so Eddie and Jared have gone with them." Adrian told me.

I nodded and sighed as I stood and placed my dish into the sink.

Without a word I left towards the same place as yesterday, and simply sat by the pond taking in its calming effect as my thoughts took over my mind.

**Christian's POV**

"Do you need help Chris—Lord Ozera? Rose asked as she sat down

I winced. Rose never called me that.

Ignoring her, I placed the plated in front of each person.

It's weird really that I cook, but I guess the culinary science class paid off.

As Adrian answered Rose's question about where Lissa had gone, I took a glance at Rose.

Darkness surrounded her eyes, and she didn't have her usual smile, that normally radiated her.

As she left without a word, I couldn't help but watch her.

"She feels the same you know?" Adrian said causing me to jump.

I gave him a look that told him I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood and put my dish away.

"She loves you. She's just confused, scared and hurt." He explained as he followed me out into the back.

I stood there and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Weather you believe me or not, it's true. Just talk to her, weather it be now or tomorrow after we leave, just talk to her." He said, then walked around the flower beds.

I sat down on the pool's edge and let the information Adrian had just given me sink in.

As I remembered the kiss we had shared while watching Rose Red, I couldn't help but smile.

She means so much to me and if she returns my feeling, then I will give her what she asked for. I'll give her time.

Standing up again, I walked down the path I had yesterday, knowing where Rose may be.

Suddenly I heard a pain filled voice scream out.

"Why? That's all I want to know." I heard Rose yell out.

I walked towards the opening entrance, and saw her sitting near the pond, looking up towards the dark sky.

"I'm a mistake, I already know, you don't need to make it even more obvious." She screamed out.

I wanted to rush up to her and tell her that she wasn't, to reassure her.

Suddenly thunder clashed above, followed by a streak of lightning.

Rain poured heavily around us, but she didn't move.

I stepped out, and walked over towards her.

As I took her hand in mine, I saw her look up.

Her eyes were filled with tears, that were spilling over as the rain continued.

"We should go into the house I said loud enough for her to hear.

She shook her head, but didn't let go of my hand.

Pulling her up into a standing position, I grabbed her waist.

She looked startled, at my sudden behavior change. Honestly, I don't blame her.

"I thought that—that you hated me." She whispered as we walked through the trees and towards the house.

"Never." Was all I said as I stopped in front of the pool, pulling her close.

She gave me a confused face.

I leaned in close and brushed my lips against hers.

I smiled slightly as I pulled away to see her biting at her bottom lip.

She smiled back, and brought her face close to mine.

"Yes." Was all she said before she kissed me completely.

I smiled into the kiss.

I didn't care how cliché it was that we were kissing in the rain, I only cared that I had Rose, and that she just said yes to being my girlfriend!

**So, what did you think?**

**Aren't you glad she said yes in the end?**

**I wonder what will happen though…a lot of problems can arise from this…**

**We'll just have to see…**

**I'll post when I can…**

**Please review, and maybe you could get a Christian of your own, you never know…**

**~unnz**


	6. Playfulness

**Hey! I'm Back!**

**Okay, okay, I know some of you may plan to kill me for not updating sooner, but lately life has been a bitch!**

**I'm so so sorry for keeping this so long, it's been months since my last update *Hangs head in shame * I'm sorry!**

**So we left off with them kissing in the rain…Let's see what happens…**

**Oh and you're welcome to leave me idea if you wish, I haven't actually planned this story to be honest, I'm just going with the flow, and am very happy so many like the story!**

**Any who…Don't forget to review please?**

**~unnz**

_I didn't care how cliché it was that we were kissing in the rain, I only cared that I had Rose, and that she_

_Just said yes to being my girlfriend!_

As I pulled away, I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered as she shivered.

She smiled that radiant smile again, and pulled me inside

RPOV

As I pulled Christian into the warmth of the house, I couldn't stop the shiver as Christian softly kissed my shoulder.

As we walked upstairs, I couldn't remove the smile off my face.

"I'm going for a shower. I'll see you soon." I said softly to Christian as I let go off his hand causing him to pout in return.

I entered my room, giving him a final smile, before closing the door.

As I entered the shower, allowing the hot water the cascade down my back, Christian's smile trickled into mind.

What has he done to me? I Rose Hathaway have become a complete mess since I realized that I love Christian. Not even Dimitri made me like this.

Dimitri. I'm glad I was able to finally free him, but the ache will always be there.

Sighing softly, I shook my head to rid the depressing thoughts, letting the brighter thoughts to control my mind.

As I exited the shower, I changed into a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top.

Slipping into the covers of my bed.

"Thought you could sleep without letting me wish you goodnight?" Christian's voice whispered against my ear as he suddenly pinned me to the bed.

Even if I knew I could just flip the position, I allowed him to feel powerful.

"No, but I knew you would come in here anyway." I said cheekily, as I reached up and kissed his jaw lightly.

He smiled down at me, before pressing his lips to mine.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked in the voice a smile child would.

Giving him a cheeky smile, I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked, pressing his lips against my pulse point softly.

"Because." I said allowing the word to drag out.

"Why?" he whispered again, pressing soft kisses along my neck down to my collarbone, causing me to close my eyes.

A small smile came to my face, as he kept his ministrations.

Inhaling deeply, I sighed, deciding to just give in.

"Okay okay." I said laughing softly, as I pushed him off me, and standing up, before disappearing through the door, to the master bedroom.

I heard his growl before he tackled me to the bed.

"That wasn't very nice." He scowled playfully as he once again pinned my hands above my head again.

I shrugged as smiled.

CPOV

When she disappeared through the door, to my room, I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips, as I chased after her.

Watching her for a few seconds, I couldn't help but thank whoever was watching us, to the beautiful creature that was mine.

Tackling her to the bed, I gave her a playful scowl, "That wasn't very nice" I told her, only causing her to shrug and smile.

I loved this Angel, more and more every minute!

As we entered the duvets, I wrapped my hands around her waist as she rested her forehead against my chest.

Using my element fire, I warmed her shivering body, as we fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, with dreams of me and Rose and a…family?

**I know it's a short chapter, I know you all want to kill me, but I'm seriously running out of ideas, please give me some!**

**And another reason it's really short, is cause my life hasn't been the best…I just havn't been in the mood to write…I'm soo sorry!**

**Please review your opinions, and ideas!**

**Thank you for those who do understand!**

**~unnz **


	7. Leaving

**Hello readers, I know you all probably want to shoot me for not writing lately, it's just end of year exams got to me, and then stupid summer holiday homework.**

**I'm super sorry for not updating, and thank you so much for all the ideas that were given.**

**I hope you can forgive me for not updating sooner! Please?**

**~unnz**

_Using my element fire, I warmed her shivering body, as we fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, with dreams of me and Rose and a…family?_

RPOV

Waking up in Christian's arms was all I could wish for. It felt so right to be with him, despite Dmitri's recent passing, I never felt as happy as I am now.

Snuggling further into his warm chest, I sighed in content.

"Morning beautiful." I heard him whisper in my ear softly, his lips a hair away from my ear.

"Morning" I muttered back, as I felt him kiss my cheek.

"Rose! Christian!" I heard Lissa call.

Leaning against my elbows, I looked towards the door, "We should get up." I said looking towards him.

Pulling me back down, he shook his head, hiding his face in my neck, tickling me slightly.

They're leaving today, we have to." I told him, tugging against his protective arm that was around my waist.

He sighed loudly, and let me go, "Fine, but I'll my way with you later." He promised as I left to get ready in my room.

As Christian and I went downstairs hand in hand, I saw Lissa and Adrian making out, causing me to scowl.

"Get a room!" I called childishly, causing them to pull away and Lissa to blush.

"Sorry" she apologized with a shy smile.

Laughing at her shyness, I gave her a hug as we all walked towards the door.

'Keep in touch this time." I told her sternly as Eddie and I helped put the bags into the car that had come to take them to the airport.

"We will. I promise." She said giving me a final hug before she entered the car.

Waving the car goodbye, and watching it till it was out of sight, I sighed softly.

"What?" Christian asked.

"The house is going to feel so empty again." I muttered as I leaned into his warm touch.

He laughed softly as we entered the house once more. "We can always change that." He said softly in my ear, blowing on it slightly, causing me to shiver.

"Oh really?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as we stood in the hall, "How is that?"

"By…never mind." He said unwrapping my arms from his neck, and walking away from me and deeper into the house, leaving me in the hall in front of the door, feeling slightly rejected.

Shaking my head slightly to rid bad thoughts, I slowly walked in through the house, feeling the silence suffocate me with each step.

As I stepped in the kitchen, I saw Christian in the pool.

As I watched him, I began to think back, at what he could have meant. _'We can always change that' _he had said.

Shaking my head once more at the cryptic message, I turned and walked upstairs, and into my room, lying on my bed, and closing my eyes, allowing a single tear to escape.

I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep.

Memories of my dreams returned as I washed my face of the sleep on it.

_A small child with black hair and blue eyes, a beautiful tanned skin, and a bright smile was running around the house. _

"_Daddy!" she called. "Mummy! Where are you?" _

_As she spotted me standing on the stairs, she ran full speed towards me, almost causing me to fall. _

"_Found you mummy!" She squealed as she snuggled closer into me, and leaning her head against my shoulder."_

_Kissing her forehead, I smiled as Christian walked behind me with a new born child in his arms._

But that's when I woke up.

I remember seeing a wedding ring of white gold and a bright diamond nestled against the band, it truly was beautiful. I just wish it would come true.

"Rose. Dinner" Christian called from downstairs.

He sounded so monotone. A tone he never used with me.

"I'm not hungry" I called back, as I walked to my balcony and sat there, watching as the left over stars shimmered over me.

Hearing my door open, I heard Christian's feet step towards me.

Placing a plate in front of me, he sat beside me.

"Rose-"

"Christian-"

We both looked at each other as we said each others name at the same time.

Smiling slightly, I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have acted like that." He whispered softly, looking down at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

Kissing his cheek, and lifting his face to make him looks at me, I smiled.

"It's okay." I said kissing him softly.

As we pulled away, he shook his head, "It isn't, I'm just scared that if I told you what is bothering me you would get angry at me, and want to break up with me a day after we got together." He whispered as he refused to look at me.

"Why would I get angry?" I asked his softly.

"Because what I want, is a big thing. Rose, just know this, I have loved you for a long time, even while I was with Lissa, I had always felt that there was something missing, but with you it's perfect, better then perfect, it's amazing, and I couldn't ask for anything better, but if I ask you something, it might be taking it to fast." He said softly looking towards the lightening sky.

"Then take as long as you want, just don't push me away." I replied, kissing his lips softly, and standing up with our empty plates. "Let's get some rest."

Helping him up, I watched him as he went to his room, while I went to put our plates away before joining him.

And as we slept, the same dream repeated itself.


	8. Daddy!

_And as we slept, the same dream repeated itself._

CPOV

Not only is she beautiful, strong, lethal, and amazing, she's also so understanding! I still can't believe that she's finally mine!

As she lay in my arms asleep, I watched her peaceful face, as a small smile graced her amazing lips.

I wonder what she's dreaming about.

Does she dream of a family like I do? Or does she dream of a killing spree?

I wish I knew; I wish I could see into her mind and see what she thinks of.

Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" My baby girl of four called. "I'm going to find you!" She called again happily as she prowled the back yard as we played hide and seek._

_She looked just like Rose, her skin was a beautiful tan, and Rose's breath taking smile. But she had my eyes—the Ozera eyes—and my black hair._

_Rose laughed softly from the swing as she held a small bundle in her arms._

_Our baby boy. He had Rose's eyes, and hair, but my height, and 'snarky' smile. Well as Rose called it._

Waking up to light kisses all over my face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning" She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine.

"It is a good morning indeed" I said as I pushed her down, and pressed our lips together again.

Hearing her soft whimper caused me to go wild, but I refused to let anything to go to far. I didn't want to take anything to fast, especially since she recently lost her mentor and past lover.

"God, I love you!" I whispered to her, stroking her cheek softly.

She smiled, and her eyes flashed playfully before she was standing up and was out the bedroom door.

"Tease!" I called out before standing and chasing her downstairs.

She gave me her man-eater smile, and slipped out of my arms once more, laughing her musical laugh as she ran past the pool.

"Catch me if you can!" She called as she stood there.

I hadn't realized she had changed into training clothing, while I stood in my boxers.

"Give me five minutes, and then I will catch you. I promise." I promised as I quickly ran upstairs and changed into a tee and a pair of sweat pants.

"Rosie, where are you?" I called as I prowled through our very large back yard.

I knew that I would find it very hard to win against her. Not only because I'm whipped, but also because she _is_ a Guardian, it's almost impossible for a Moroi to beat them!

"I'm here!" her voice taunted from my right.

"Here I am!" she taunted again, but this time from my left.

"Rose! If you don't come out here, I won't get you chocolate glazed doughnuts!" I called knowing that it was her weakness.

Before I knew it she was standing on the edge of the trees lining the house with a cute pout on her face.

"You can't be serious." She whined as she slowly walked towards me.

"I'm very serious" I told her as her pout became cuter the closer she got.

As she stood in front of me I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Caught you!" I said victoriously in her ear, causing a small growl to escape her lips.

"You owe me my doughnuts for that!" she said as she tried to push me away, but was unsuccessful.

"On one condition." I said to her.

"What?"

"You train me." I told her, with a smirk on my face.

She sighed softly and a various range of emotions flashed past her face.

"I-I need to think about it." She said as she walked inside.

I understood. It was pretty unheard of. A Moroi learning to fight, I just hope she will.

Going inside I watched as she tried looking for something to eat.

Walking up to her, I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"What are you looking for?" I asked slightly amused as she became frustrated looking through all the cupboards.

She turned towards me still in my arms.

"Food." Was all she said before she removed my arms and walked towards the fridge.

"Sit down. I'll make you something." I told her as I pushed her towards the bar stools on the opposite side of the bench.

She sighed, but obeyed and sat there with hand resting against her cheek, a thoughtful look upon her beautiful face.

As I started to whip the eggs for French Toast, I couldn't help but watch Rose, her beauty was mesmerizing!

"It's not going to be easy." She said suddenly as I placed a plate of French toast in front of her.

I gave her a confused look as I sat down next to her with a plate of my own, having fed from the feeder upstairs earlier.

"Training. It won't be easy." She stated before filling her mouth with food.

I nodded. "Will you though?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't complain like a bitch when it hurts, and no fire!" She warned, as she kissed my cheek softly.

Standing I took our empty plates and washed them up quickly, before taking her hand and leading her to the theatre room.

"Pick a movie" I told her as I quickly ran upstairs to remove my top, just to be a bit cheeky.

Re-entering the room, I saw Rose taking a blanket out of the cupboard with the movie she had chosen waiting to be played.

"'Bartok the Magnificent'?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged as she turned, her eyes widening slightly as she caught sight of me topless.

I held back the laugh as we snuggled together on the long couch, the blanket covering us.

As Bartok was helping Piloff from the icy boulder she was stuck on, I felt Rose softly tracing the abs I did have with her finger, successfully distracting me.

I looked towards her, but she was still watching the movie, a small playful smile on her face.

Shaking my head, we continued watching the movie, and before I knew it, it was over.

Thorough out the movie, Rose was being a tease, so as she stood up to flick the lights on, I sat there, in slight pain.

I gave her a playful glare, but refused to stand as she tugged me to stand.

It was late into the light hours by the time she was able to get me up, and I instantly knew then, that I _will _marry her!


	9. 2 Years

_It was late into the light hours by the time she was able to get me up, and I instantly knew then, that I _will_marry her!_

**2 years later.**

RPOV

It's been 2 years. 2 amazing years with Christian.

We have had a few fights, but that what kept the flame in our relationship. No pun intended.

The training has been amazing, he really has come through.

At first he was always whining, but I did warn him that it wouldn't be easy, but as it continued, he became stronger, tougher, and well so much hotter, if that was possible.

At the moment we were sparing, and let me tell you, it wasn't really easy to beat him now that he knew my moves, like I knew his.

Blocking his blow to my hip, I kicked right shoulder, causing him to stumble back. I may have trained him, but one never teaches their student every secret, what's the fun in that?

Sparring continued for a few more hours, hi blocking and receiving blows and vice versa, until I was finally able to bring him down, and announce him 'dead'.

"Fuck" I panted as I stood up and walked to the mini fridge we kept in the gym.

Grabbing two bottles of water, I walked back to him and held out a hand for him to help himself up, but was pulled down into his embrace.

Giving him a bottle, I opened mine, and drank half the bottle in one go.

I could tell he was watching me, he always was, before we were dating I always thought it was creepy, but now, now I think it's cute. He's always watching out for me.

Standing up once more, I helped him up, and we walked towards the pool for a bit of swim to help us cool down.

As we swam, I playfully splashed Christian, in return causing his to chase me as I laughed and swam off.

Eventually I was cornered by him, as he pressed him muscled body to mine.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he placed wet strands of hair behind my ear as he kissed my cheek softly.

"So beautiful, and mine. All mine!" he muttered kissing my lips.

I smiled against his lips as I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist, as I did the same with my other.

As if handling glass, Christian gently brought us both out of the pool, and into the house, ignoring the fact that we were dripping wet.

As we kept kissing, I hadn't realized that he was taking us upstairs, into his bedroom, and into the joined bathroom until he sat me down on the sinks.

As his lips trailed down my neck I felt my pulse begin to race.

As he trailed down to my collarbone, he suddenly stopped, and stepped away.

Taking in a deep breath, I let my proper sense of thought return. Sort of.

"What happened?" I asked softly, as he turned away from me.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I…" before he finished he had walked out, and I was left with a sudden rush of rejection.

Shaking my head, I stood and turned to look in the mirror.

I saw a girl with big brown eyes, a tan that held a glow, hair that was a dark brown that it looked black, she looked just like me, but yet she was different.

Turning away from the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Christian in his boxers lying in the bed, his back facing me.

I sighed sadly as I quietly stepped out of the room and into my former one, and walked into the shower, turning on the steaming hot water.

As I stood there under the scorching water, thoughts that hadn't raided my mind in two years began to take over.

_I'm a mistake_

I thought stepping out and changing into one of Christian's tees and a boy shorts, and slipped into my small bed, without the warmth of Christian's arms around me, I struggled to sleep.

"Rose?" I heard Christian whispers as the door squeaked open.

Evening out my breathing, and closing my eyes, I listened as his footsteps came closer to my bed.

Feeling his hand lay on my arm, I felt a spark against my skin.

"Rosie." He whispered.

I could here the pain in his voice as he said it.

"My beautiful Rose, I'm sorry." He whispered his voice cracking slightly.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to get the wrong thoughts." He continued as he sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned his head against my stomach, making it hard for me to keep my charade up.

"I'm a mistake" I whispered softly, knowing that he heard me.

He lifted his head, and in the light seeping into the room, I noticed the look of shock on his face, and he shook his head.

"You're not a mistake." He said sternly, but still in a whisper.

"Everyone has a reason in life!" He said a bit louder as he crawled up the bed and lay next to me.

He gently swiped his thumb across my left cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I love you, never forget that." He whispered kissing my lips lightly.

I nodded, and felt his stand, "Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"To our bed, and you're coming with me." He replied as he lifted me, causing me to squeak out, and him to laugh.

As we snuggled together, I smiled as I realized that no matter what happens between us, everything will be okay.

"I love you" I whispered before falling into a sleep, and into the same dream I have had for the past two years-of me and Christian being married, with a little girl of four, and new born baby boy.


	10. Gorgeous

"_I love you" I whispered before falling into a sleep, and into the same dream I have had for the past two years-of me and Christian being married, with a little girl of four, and new born baby boy._

CPOV

These two years have been amazing, and I have to go be an idiot.

I don't understand how I got so lucky. She is beyond anything I thought.

I just hope that she will agree to what I've been wanting to question her for a long time now.

I sighed softly as she fell asleep snuggled close to me.

I kissed her forehead softly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep my self.

"Rose! We're going out tonight!" I called out to her as I entered the house from swimming.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with a bright smile across her face.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

We hadn't gone out for a long time, so I knew she was excited.

"Yes really, and I'm not telling." I replied, kissing her cheek softly as I walked past.

"Why don't you go rest a bit? I have to do a few things" I said as she followed me up the stairs.

She sighed but nodded, and entered our room and lay on the bed.

Entering the bathroom, I took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, and a grey tee, and exiting the room, and the house.

Tonight had to be perfect! If anything ruined it today, I'll never ask her!

Getting to Oriana's place, I quickly got her permission to get Jared's help with what I had planned.

Once she agreed, I quickly explained what I wanted to have happened to make this night perfect.

Taking him with me to a hidden garden, I asked him to help me light the candles, and wrap fairy lights around the trees and gazebo, where Rose and I would eat dinner.

As he did that, I lit floating candles, and allowed them to float around the lake which was where I was going to ask her.

Once everything was completed, I asked Jared to leave and pick up Rose.

RPOV

Waking up, I entered the bathroom to wash my face.

Drying my face off, something square caught my interest.

Sitting on the side of the sink was a square box with a note on top of it.

Opening the note, I saw Christian's semi neat hand writing.

_My beautiful Rose, _

_In the box below is something for you to wear tonight._

_I hope you like it as much as I liked imagining it on you._

_I'll see you soon!_

_-Christian._

_P.S Oriana should be arriving to help you get ready._

_I love you._

Just as I finished read the note, I heard a knock on the room door.

Walking towards it, I saw a smiling Oriana with a make up bag.

Smiling towards her, I allowed her in.

"Lets get you into the dress, then get this on." She said holding up a towel wrap around you would find at a spa.

Nodding, I re-entered the bathroom, and took the dress out.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

It was gorgeous!

It was a floor length red one shoulder dress, made of chiffon and had small flowers made of the fabric along the strap, and in a line underneath the left breast.

Beside the box was a pair of red Jimmy Choo's peep toe heels

Shaking my head slightly at Christian's good sense of fashion [though I have a hunch he had help from Oriana] I quickly changed and took the heels out with me.

"You look amazing!" Oriana complimented as I sat at the dresser getting ready for my make up."

She refused to let me see what she was doing till she was done, so she kept a conversation going about how she has been with her fiancé.

Once she was done, I was allowed to open my eyes and smiled at how different I looked

The make up was natural with a soft bronze glow, but the mascara and eye liner made my eyes pop.

She had straightened my hair till it was completely straight, and added a small red rose in my hair behind my ear.

I stood up, and slipped off the towel, and put on my heels.

"Thank you!" I said as I quickly hugged her.

She smiled and nodded at me. "Jared is waiting downstairs so he can take you to where your date is being held." She told me pushing me slightly.

Giving her a final smile, I rushed downstairs as quickly as I could with the heels on, and opened the front door, allowing Oriana out first, and locking the door.

Jared opened the car door for me, and closed it behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he entered the car.

He gave me a knowing smile in the rearview mirror, "You will find out when we get there." He said as we drove out of the drive way.

I had been watching the scenery fly by, that I didn't realize that we were slowing down to a stop at a small but very hidden garden.

It was beautifully lit with fairy lights wrapped around the trees, and candles that lit a path towards a gazebo that stood in the center of the garden.

Smiling slightly as I saw Christian stand at the entrance of the Gazebo, I nodded my thanks to Jared, and walked towards Christian and his awaiting arms.

CPOV

I was right. The dress didn't just look amazing on her; it was absolutely gorgeous on her. Her curves were hugged in all the right places, and she looked beautiful, not that she didn't always!

"Amazing." I whispered to her as she stood in front of me.

She smiled and looked around us.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the candle lit table and helped her sit down.

What we ate wasn't formal, but it was her favorite: Pizza and brownies for dessert.

As we finished, I watched her as she stood and walked to the lit pond, simply standing there.

I followed her, and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned in my arms.

"Nothing to thank me for." I told her as I pressed my lips to her in a soft kiss.

"Close your eyes" I told her as the sun began to rise.

Everything is going as planned, but now it was time to ask her my question.

Kneeling in front of her, I removed the small velvet box from my back pocket.

"Open your eyes." I said once the I held the box right.

As she opened her eyes, I noticed them widen slightly as she realized what was happening.

"Rose, you have been amazing. Not just as a guardian, but as a friend, and girlfriend.

These past few years I realized that I'm the luckiest man alive to have you.

I never thought that I could feel joy like this after my parents died, but I do, and you are the one who brought this joy back into my life, so I ask, will you do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

I noticed her eyes fill with tears, as she opened her mouth.

What she said next shocked me…

**Okay, so once again, I'm super sorry for not updating, so I did four chapters for you all to read.**

**I do wonder why he is shocked and what Rose will say, well I know but I want your opinions.**

**Please review and I'll **_**try **_**to update soon!**

**Hopefully life won't be a bitch!**

**~unnz**

**P.s Dress, shoes and ring on my page :)**


	11. Moira, Lissa and Andrei!

**Sorry, Sorry! I know this took forever, but things are finally getting better for me, and I hope it stays that way.**

**Thank you everyone for your support in letting me take time. I know this has been a long time, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint those who have anticipated Rose's answer to Christian.**

**Anyway, on with the story….**

_Previously on Changing Tides:  
__I never thought that I could feel joy like this after my parents died, but I do, and you are the one who brought this joy back into my life, so I ask, will you do the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"_

_I noticed her eyes fill with tears, as she opened her mouth._

_What she said next shocked me…_

RPOV

I couldn't believe he just asked me to marry him, the ring was just like I imagined—a white gold band with a diamond nestled there—the atmosphere was perfect, and I couldn't believe he would want me to be his wife. This had to be the happiest moment of my life!

Staring at Christian I felt tears in my eyes.

"Yes" I whispered. "Yes!" I yelled louder as I watched the sigh of relief on his face before slipping the ring on my finger before kissing it lightly, then raising to kiss my lips gently.

Watching the ring glimmer in the raising sunlight, I couldn't help but feel the joy I felt causing my heart to want to burst.

Looking into his eyes, I saw the love, the relief and happiness he felt as he held me tightly.

Suddenly I saw a flash behind us, and instantly felt alert, and turned before noticing it was only Oriana with a smile on her face as she took another photo of Christian and I.

She gave the camera to Jared and ran over to me and gave me a hug before raising my hand to inspect my ring telling me that it was gorgeous and that we were perfect together.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her and Christian talk together. It was nice to gain a friend who I know will be there for me through all of this. I know Lissa will be happy for me, but after how long we have been apart, I'm not sure if it would be awkward it not.

Would she organise the wedding to how _she _wants it? That's if I ask her to organise it though, and I'm not sure if I want a wedding as a big as a royal would have it. Despite Christian being a royal, I know how he is. He would hate a big wedding with guests we don't even know.

No. Like me he would like a small wedding with maybe 20 or guests and a simple ceremony. Or for all I know just have the wedding in Las Vegas, with Oriana and Jared as the witness. That would be laugh!

"Rose, what are you smiling about?" Christian asked smiling at me with love and affection.

"Nothing" I replied as I leaned into his warmth, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me but shrugged and let it go anyway, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck, playfully letting a fang graze the soft skin.  
Despite knowing he would never bite me, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips, causing him to chuckle.

Though the chuckle could have come from either me, or Oriana taking a photo at the moment he grazed his fang against my neck… or both?

I wasn't overly sure about it, nor did I really care, I was finally happy with the man who loved me and wanted to marry me.

After a couple more photos, we decided to head home, Christian resting his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently the entire way back.

"Tease" I muttered when we entered the house.

He simply smirked at me as we walked upstairs to our room.

"I'm going to call Aunt Tasha." He called as I entered the bathroom to change into one of his shirts.

To be completely honest, the fact that I'm getting married hasn't sunk in yet. I don't know if it will till tomorrow morning.

Walking back into the room, I saw Christian on the balcony talking on his phone. I smiled and walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his bare waist, kissing his shoulder blade gently.

"Aunt Tasha, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." He said hanging up and turning around to face me.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

I tried to reply, but it came all mumbled as I kissed him back.

He laughed and pulled away, "What?"

"I love you too." I replied, stepping back from his embrace and walking back into the room and laying down into our bed.

He pouted at me because I left him there, and then followed me into the bed, tightly wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his bare chest.

The final thing I heard before dozing off with a smile on my face was Christian telling me that he loves me.

**CT**

"_Moira!" Christian called running around the garden chasing our little blue eyes brown haired angel of a daughter who had recently turned 3. _

"_Mummy!" she squealed giggling as she hid behind me, causing me to wrap my free arm around her, protecting her from her father, causing Christian to pout._

_The two little 1 year old twins, Andrei and Lissa sat in my lap, the only difference between them being their eyes. Each had one eye either blue or brown, but Lissa's blue eye was on the left and the brown on the right, Andrei's eyes being the other way. Other than that, they both had my tan, and Christian's black hair._

_We decided to name one of our children Lissa because no matter what happened she was always going to be part of us, as my best friend, and Christian's first love._

_The twins giggled and squealed gripping onto me, causing me to laugh and hug my three beautiful children closer to me._

_Christian smiled and took a photo of us, before joining us all on the swing and wrapping his arms around us all._

I woke with a start.

The dream replayed through my mind as I looked towards Christian's sleeping form.

I wouldn't mind that. But it was hard to fathom me as a mother, but with Christian, that would be a dream come true. I wonder if our children would be like that.

Closing my eyes to sleep once more, I couldn't help but hope for a future as beautiful as that.

_**4 years later**_

Christian and I have been married for 3 ½ years now, and I fell pregnant with our first child a few months later. We decided to name her after Christian's mother in memory of her; and so Moira Janine Hathaway-Ozera was born in our small family.

2 years later, I fell pregnant with twins, and when I found out, my dream replayed through my mind. And so we named the two angels Lissa, after my best friend and Christian's first love—just like my dream—and Andrei, simply because I liked the name.

Right now, believe it or not, we are in the backyard of the house, Christian chasing Moira, and the twins giggling and talking to each other in my lap, causing me to smile at the two.

"Mummy!" I heard, before Moira ran up to me giggling and snuggling herself to my side, causing Christian to pout, before taking a photo and joining us.

This was my life now, still guarding Christian, and now also guarding our beautiful children.

I couldn't be happier, and it wasn't just because my life is now better; but also because things between Lissa and me became better, my parents are now in our life and strigoi haven't bothered us, and for that I will always be thankful.

I smiled as I looked at my family.

Life couldn't be any better, and I wouldn't change it for the world!

**Wow… this story took forever to finish!**

**I really am sorry for the major delay with this story!  
I really hope you all enjoyed this story but sadly it has now come to an end.  
I hope you enjoyed this chappie and this story overall and I hope you can all forgive me for not updating quicker!**

**Thank you to everyone who favourite me and this story and requested for updates and a major thank you to those who reviewed, you don't know how much it means to me to know that people loved this story as much as I loved writing it!**

**Love you!  
**

**~unnz**


End file.
